herofandomcom-20200223-history
Korrd
Korrd was a Klingon male first introduced in Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. He was portrayed by Charles Cooper, who had also portrayed the Klingon chancellor K'm'pec in Star Trek: The Next Generation. By the mid 23rd century Korrd had risen through the ranks of the Klingon Defence Force, and had become a General. In 2246 he ordered Commander Kor to intercept the Federation starship Enterprise, under the command of Robert April, and keep it from reaching Tarsus IV. Kor, however, was unable to prevent the Enterprise from reaching the planet. In the mid 2250s Korrd's strategic prowess had become known even outside the Empire, and was required reading at Starfleet Academy when future Captain James T. Kirk was a student there. Korrd was married to the sister of General Krell. He had at least one son and daughter, who both died in military campaigns by the 2280s. Due to their deaths he became tired of war, and urged the High Council to work on establishing peaceful relations with the Empire's neighbors. However the High Council was unwilling to change direction, and Korrd fell out of favor with them. His brother in law being highly placed in the Imperial fleet was the only thing that kept Korrd from being killed. Afterwards, he was named the Empire's diplomatic representative to Nimbus III - the Planet of Galactic Peace. Nimbus III was considered a joke not only by the Klingons, but the Romulans and Federation as well. There Korrd passed his days drinking heavily with Federation Ambassador St. John Talbot. When the new Romulan representative Cathilin Dar arrived, she was young and full of ideas about helping Nimbus III reach it's full potential, and remarked to the two men that she hoped to open a dialog with the two men. Korrd replied in Klingonese that the only thing he wanted to open was her clothes, and that he had heard Romulan women were different. When Dar was informed of what he had said, she replied with a Klingon curse. Korrd stood up and yelled "Screw you too!" in perfect Federation standard. The three of them were soon taken hostage by Sybok and his Galactic Army of Light. While in his custody, Sybok forced Korrd to share his greatest pain and draw strength from the sharing. Sybok relieved Korrd of the pain of losing his children and respect amongst Klingons, and a grateful Korrd joined Sybok in his quest to travel to Qui'tu - the Klingon name for Sha'ka'ree. They were able to draw the Enterprise-A to Nimbus III, and seize control of Kirk's ship. After making it to the center of the galaxy, Korrd and the other members of the GAL were horrified to discover that it was not God who awaited them on Sha'ka'ree, but a malevolent being known as The One. When Captain Klaa attacked Korrd helped save the Enterprise by forcing Klaa to stop his attack and apologize to Kirk for the unauthorized attack. He then allowed Spock to take command of Klaa's ship, and they were able to rescue Kirk before The One could murder him. In the reception that followed, Montgomery Scott offered a wee nip of his Scotch to Korrd, finding it hard to believe that he was drinking with a Klingon. Korrd approached Talbot and Dar, and remarked how far the three of them had come in such a short time. Upon his return to the Empire, Korrd again pressed the Empire to reach out peacefully to its neighbors. This time the High Council was more receptive to his ideas, and by 2293 Korrd was a military advisor to Chancellor Gorkon. He was seriously injured when Gorkon was assassinated by the Khitomer Conspiracy, and was unable to advise Chancellor Azetbur on how to proceed. Korrd eventually recovered from his injuries. A few months after the opening session of the Khitomer Conference, Azetbur sent Korrd to hunt down the former Ambassador Kamarag after the latter had gone rogue. When Korrd caught up with the renegade Ambassador, Kamarag elected to end his own life than face execution. Later Korrd participated in a peace conference on Earth, and prevented the assassination of the Triskelion Ambassador Shahna by a Romulan agent. Trivia * Some have theorized that Korrd and 24th century Chancellor K'mpec were related, namely due to their both being portrayed by Charles Cooper. Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Warriors Category:Addicts Category:Elderly Category:Wise Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Fighter Category:Officials Category:Tragic